


Tiny Robotnik

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: The start of a series based on a cursed image from the strobotnik server, who are freaking amazing people.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Tiny Robotnik

This was a huge mistake. 

That was Dr Ivo Robotnik's first thought as he opened his eyes, the blinding lights of the lab made him close them once again. 

His whole body ached His eyes tried to recognize where he was as he blinked around. He noticed his monitor was still up and running, as if nothing had happened. Ivo noticed the metal counters below him, not the sliver flooring of the lab. 

_"Am I dreaming?"_

Ivo slowly stood up his legs being a little wobbly as he gained his balance. He looked to his monitor again, then to a small white gun sitting on the counter.

The shrink ray. 

It worked. 

Well of course it worked it was ivos own invention. Ivo looked down at himself. At least his clothes shrunk with him. 

Now the real question. How was he gonna get back to normal human size? Ivo had been so caught up in testing it that he made a major flaw in this plan. 

There was no reverse button to turn him back.

"You idiot." Ivo muttered under his breath. "How are you gonna get yourself out of this mess?" 

As if on cue Ivo heard footsteps coming into the lab. Ivo knew it was his Agent Stone, but he couldn't help but panic a little. Stone had never seen the doctor fail experiment or a mission. Would he think of the doctor less? It did work, just... there was no way to go back to a normal size...

As the lab door opened and the agent came in, Ivo dived behind an old coffee cup. 

"Doctor, I brought you a latte." Agent stones voice boomed around the lab. Ivo knew it was just his normal speaking voice, but being smaller than about the size of a kitten, voices echo around. Ivo watched from the corner of the cup watching as Stone looked around the lab, setting the latte on the counter. 

"Doctor?" Agent stone starts searching the lab, first starting back behind where the prototype and the badniks were. 

"Dr Robotnik??" Ivo sat down, bringing his knees closer to his chest as the agent got closer to the monitor. Ivo hugged his knees tighter to himself, making a small whimpering noise, tears threatening to run down his face as Stone yelled. "Doctor!? Where are you!?" 

Ivo couldn't stop the choke of a sob that came out of his mouth, nor the tears that ran down his face. Stone noticed the small sobs that were behind the cup. Raising an eyebrow he hovered his hand over the side of the cup picking up whatever was crying on the other side with his thumb and index finger, as he brought it up to his face he found a tiny version of Ivo Robotnik staring back at him, tears within his wide eyes and pouring down his face. 

"...Doctor??" Stone whispered out as Robotnik brought his knees to his chest, his eyes begging stone as he squeaked with a pleading tone.

"...please don't drop me!" 


End file.
